


One More Stroke of Zinnias

by Underwater_IcedTea



Category: DanPlan, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Character Study, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Mentioned Daniel Lim, Mentioned Stephen Ng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 23:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18926962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underwater_IcedTea/pseuds/Underwater_IcedTea
Summary: Hosuh's nightly routine of drawing. Even though very tired, he felt many feelings—both negative and positive in his nightly basis.In one night, he reminded himself that he had friends who care for him, and he loved them back greatly and gratefully.





	One More Stroke of Zinnias

**Author's Note:**

> This is a character study of Hosuh and a test for a writing style which mainly consists of description! Which is why this is very short lol
> 
> I hope you like it!!!

Hosuh breathed out a short intake of breath as he erased the stroke once again. His left fingers rested on two keys, the CTRL and Z keys, waiting. His steel eyes stared at the digital screen a few inches away from his face, tired. Every blink felt heavy, the blue light in front of him flickered in front of him every now and then. The backs of his eyes felt strained, trained on the only source of light in the room.

The silver haired man's art pen felt heavy in his grip. Its tip was stationary right above the tablet, waiting for the next move. Tense, he moved the pen and redid the stroke, lightly pressing against the black tablet. Hosuh let out a sigh of success as he saw no mistake and observed the drawing, reveling in his tiny victory. He chewed on his bottom lip as a habit as he continued to work on the piece, his teeth pulling at the fragile skin.

Music blared into his ears. Hosuh felt like he wore his headphones for far too long, the shell of his ears aching against the pressure of a headset against them. _LUVORATORRRRRY!_ covered by Reol and featuring Nqrse danced into his his head with a set rhythm. He wanted to hum the song, its groove infiltrating his head and forcing its way into his vocal chords. However, Hosuh felt that his voice would disrupt the quiet in the air outside of his headphones. So, he retained the quiet by staying shut, just like he always did.

Hosuh could feel the tingling sensation of air blowing against his skin. A tiny fan blew onto his face, elating it as well as his arms and neck with a coolness the rest of his body desired. Even though he lived in Canada, the room was still hot and gross, heating gnawing into the room as if someone summoned a portal to Hell. However, he mainly blamed the manmade disaster called Global Warming to be the cause.

His silver hair was tied into a messy bun instead of his usual low ponytail. He clipped his hair with bobby pins so loose hair strands would not fly onto his face and irritate him, distracting him from working.

He felt like his hand could cramp up at anytime. Taking a break was an unfamiliar pastime to Hosuh when drawing or animating. An empty mug previously filled with tea sat idly on the left side of his keyboard. His feet fidgeted underneath his desk: twisting around each other, bouncing up and down, and patting the floor in a quick rhythm like a rabbit.

Hosuh stopped moving his pen as soon as he felt a familiar rush call out in his lower area. He moved his pen again to save his artwork and pulled off his headphones, careful to not mess up the bobby pins nor his bun. He then lightly placed them onto the keyboard and stood up to walk toward the door.

A flash of light combusted in front of his face searing his eyes. He squinted them and walked through the radiant fervor of his small hallway. Hosuh opened the bathroom door with an easy twist of the knob, an eerie creak ringing in his ears. With firm steps, he entered the bathroom and did his business.

 

He washed his hands thoroughly—like a normal person—and dried them with a small towel hanging off to the side. Hosuh then abruptly took hold of the counter with both hands, maintaining a vice grip for no apparent reason at all. He gazed at his reflection and frowned upon himself. Locked with a steely gaze, Hosuh emptily observed his exhausted features. Dark shadows hung underneath his eyes, displaying how much sleep had been deprived from his current daily life. These bags haunt him whenever he stared at a mirror, his reflection taunting him with cloudy feelings. Hosuh loathed his appearance—his unnatural silver hair, his pale porcelain skin, his glassy almond eyes fogged with sickness—and gritted his teeth as something bubbled up. He didn't know what, exactly.

Hosuh then formed a hesitant smile on his face, a replacement for self care. He his behind this mask from time to time, even around the close friendly proximity of his friends. It's a disguise he thought he had retired from years ago, after he found a place in a real close-knit friend group. However, one cannot simply just leave their own costumes behind, even if they had left the empty stage already. It can be easy to tell these masks apart at times, yet it can be difficult as well. doυвт hid behind conтenт, yet also anхιeтy and ғrυѕтraтιon can sometimes stick together like face masks merging into one messy face mask.

He then shook his head and gave himself a brighter, faker smile. His face visibly lifted, his eyes crinkled above their shadows, his cute dimples were revealed and his teeth were brightly bared. He fixed his bun and clips, retying his hair and reclipping his silver strands. Hosuh said goodbye to his reflection with a satisfied smile, leaving the majority of his previous depressive thoughts alone in the bathroom with a click of the door.

When he returned to the room, the screen of his computer was asleep, leaving the room pitch black. Hosuh lightly closed the door and blindly walked toward his working area while listening to the quiet fan doing its work. The layout of the room was burned into his memory, so it took a mere few seconds to reach his destination with no trouble at all. After waking up the computer, blue light poured into the room once more. He was met with the drawing again, the piece he had been working on for the past few hours.

The artwork was for a thumbnail which was very much into its lineart phase. The lineart and sketch together made an adamant drawing of Daniel, Stephen, and himself, the former two being his coworkers—his friends. With a soft smile, he let warmth pour generously into his heart as he gazed at them. Hosuh still felt overjoyed that he had the opportunity to befriend these two, to be very close friends with them and to make videos with them as a career. He had felt lucky that they were part his life. Hosuh felt fuzzy and buzzed with pure, platonic love for the two. Unlike the coldness he had felt in the bathroom, Hosuh could see suns—stars—right in front of his face. Zinnias bloomed in his chest, provided by their sunlight and his gratitude. 

 

The young man placed his headphones on his head once more, music playing in his head again. With a real smile, Hosuh picked up his art pen and continued to work on the drawing; and started to hum without care, coming from the adoration in his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, did you know that in flower language, zinnias mean to have thoughts of friends, endurance, daily remembrance, goodness and lasting affection? [(Source)](https://www.flowermeaning.com/zinnia-flower-meaning/)
> 
>  
> 
> Ehe.......I love listening to Nqrse's covers and yet I haven't listened to LUVORATORRRRRY! yet........i'm weak
> 
> It hasn't even been a week since i joined the DP fandom and I already wrote a fic lmao
> 
> \--
> 
> [Tumblr](https://nuggete.tumblr.com)  
> [Art blog](https://noodlesandbreathmints.tumblr.com)  
> [DanPlan sideblog](https://nuggetplan.tumblr.com)  
> [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCmihyKm_aW6UXMIP3Xjv5Dw)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/wishing_sprite)  
> [Discord server](https://discord.gg/zqxh6Ww)


End file.
